Power Rangers: Descendants
by novelist1995
Summary: They're parents have done the fighting now it's their turn. They must first find out they're parents past
1. Prologue

"Mother please we have to go now" a blonde girl begged

"Child don't insult me the Mystic Mother Never flees" the old women told the girl

"But she's powerful" a Black hair girl says

"You should listen to girls old hag" a red haired girl appears

"You don't scare me" the old women tells the red haired girl "You're nothing but an apprentice"

"That's what you think" The red haired girl reveals a necklace she's wearing

"Foolish child!" the old women is angry

"It's given me more power then i've ever imagined" the red haired girl makes vines around them move towards the Mystic Mother

the Blonde hair girl shoots fire out of her hand to burn the vines but they prove too much for her and knocks her and the other girl down but the Mystic Mother dodges it

The Mystic Mother uses her Magic to Yank the Necklace away from her "Your betrayal will cost you greatly" the Mystic Mother closes her eyes and the Necklace in her hand begins to glow and she chants a spell. the Red hair girl realizes what the Mystic Mother is doing and chants her own spell. they finish chanting at the same time and white glowing ball shoots towards the red hair girl and she vanishes


	2. The Red Moon pt 1

The bell rings announcing the end of the school year and the start of summer vacation.

Teenagers are running out of classrooms and in the hallways, excited about starting their two month vacation

"Blair!" A girl with short wavy brown hair calls out to another girl with short red hair

"Hey Scarlett" the red head greets her

"I am so ready to get this vacation started" Scarlett starts cleaning out the remainder of her locker

"Got any plans?" Blair ask

"My dad wants to visit a museum down in amber beach because a younger classmate his is the director down there or something" Scarlett says non chalant

"Can't fool me, I know your excited to go to that museum" Blair smiles

"So excited but hey I have an image to maintain" Scarlett winks "How about you any plans?"

"Actually I do have plans" Blair says as she and Scarlett grab the last of their stuff from their lockers

"What plans are these?" Scarlett ask

"While it's just plans for tonight but you know the Lightspeed rangers kid right?" Blair says

"You mean Geraldine?" Scarlett corrects her

"Yeah will her and her friend are going to the park tonight to take some pictures of the moon tonight" Blair says

"What's so special about the moon tonight?" Scarlett ask

"It's a blood moon" Blair says in a spooky tone

This causes Scarlett to stop in her place

"Scar?" Blair looks at her friend

"The blood moon is tonight?" Scarlett ask

"Yeah, do you know anything about it?" Blair was confused

"I have to go" Scarlett starts to rush out the school

"Scar" Blair calls out but Scarlett doesn't stop. She gets pretty far till she bumps into someone causing her to drop all stuff

"Damn it" Scarlet bends down to pick it up "Sorry" She looks up to see who she's bumped into…Bruce DeSantos

"It's cool" he bends down to help Scarlett "Hey don't I know you"

"I would hope so Bruce" Scarlett stands up

"Aren't you on the cheerleading squad with Rosie?" he ask

"Use to be, I quit beginning of the year" Scarlett

"That's too bad you were really good, you were better than all the other girls" he says

"Thanks but that's only cause I've been taking gymnastic since I was a child" She tells him

"Scar!" Blair finally catches up "Scar what was that you bolted once I started talking about the blood moon tonight" Blair pants

"Blood moon" Bruce looks confused

Scarlet gasp "The blood moon" Scarlet took off once again

"Scar!" Blair yells out but Scarlett doesn't answer or look back

* * *

Scarlett rode her motorcycle to the entrance of the forest outside of the city. She gets off and walks deep into the forest and spots a certain tree. She hold up her wrist, which reveals a bracelet that begins to glow and a door forms on the tree that opens and the inside is glowing. Scarlett walks into the tree and the door shuts.

The secret passage leads Scarlett into a room with a table in the middle that has six different symbols in six different colors, in the center of the table was a clear flat circle. One side of the room, the entire wall is bookcase filled with old books. Behind the table, next to the bookcase were shelves filled with bottle filled with different colored liquids, jars with strange things inside them with a huge screen and keyboard. The other side of the room was just a huge wall with a huge three pointed symbol tat interlocks with a circle running through it.

"Zorra!" Scarlett calls out

The wall with the interlocking symbols rises and a Black haired girl appears "Scarlet is everything ok?"

"Zorra the Blood Moon it's tonight" Scarlett tells her and Zorra freezes "We're out of time, I couldn't find them, Zorra I'm so sorr—"

"Scarlett it's not your fault, I knew this journey would be a hard one and we didn't have enough time" Zorra begins to look nervous "She's too powerful for you to handle alone"

"Zorra I've been training for a year I'm strong enough to handle her" Scarlett looks Zorra dead in the eye "I'm strong because of your training so please believe in me that I can't take her down"

"You're right, I'm just freaking out, we need to start preparing" Zorra calms down

"What do we do?" Scarlet ask

"You need to watch the Blood moon tonight and be ready" Zorra tells her

"What are you gonna do?" Scarlet ask

"I'm gonna go through the old books see if there's anything we can use" Zorra walks over to the bookcase

"I'll come back tomorrow morning" Scarlett walks to a wall, in the direction she came from. She holds up her bracelet, it glows and the wall rises to revealing a glowing light, before she could walk into it Zorra calls out to her

"Scarlett"

Scarlett turns around

"May the power protect you" Zorra tells her

"Thank you" Scarlett walks off into the light.

The tree she walked into opens again and she steps out back into the forest

* * *

Scarlett walks through the front door of her home

"I'm home!" Scarlett calls

"In the kitchen sweetie" someone answers

She sets her bag on the hook next to the door and walks to the kitchen

"Hi mom" Scarlett hugs a women with short brown hair

"You're home late" Her mother says as she chopping vegetables

"Went to Eddie's with Blair after school" gets herself something to drink

"Why didn't you invite Blair over for dinner" her mother ask

"She's going to see the blood moon tonight with some people"

"Blood moon?" Scarlett's mother looked at her

"It's not really a blood moon it's just a red moon, but people call it a blood moon lately" someone says

The two ladies look behind them to see a young guy, probably not much older than Scarlett eating an apple

"Jason" Scarlett says

He walks over and gives Scarlett a hug "Hey sis" he walks over to his mother and gives her a kiss on the head "Hey mom"

"Although people refer it that, scientist don't acknowledge that term" a man appears this one looking like he's in the 40's

"Dad" Scarlett says

"What do you know about moon? You're into dinosaurs" Jason says to his dad

"More than you" the older one walks past the younger one and gives Scarlett a kiss on the head "Hey sweetie" he then walks over to Scarlett's mother and gives her a kiss on the lips "Hi Honey"

"You boys hungry?" She ask

"You bet" Jason looks inside a pot his mom was using to cook

"You and your sister go freshen up for dinner" their mother slaps Jason's hand away

Jason and Scarlett head upstairs, their dad puts his arms around his wife

"Who would have thought we could have a normal life" he says to her

"And have two beautiful children to show for it" she smiles

He kisses her once more

Upstairs Jason stops Scarlett

"Hey I know you lied to mom" he tells her

"I didn't lie" Scarlett says

"I was at the café all afternoon, helping Eddie out, neither you nor Blair was their" Jason gives Scarlett a hard look, Scarlett just stares at him unsure of what to say next. After a moment of silence Jason speaks again "I thought you had changed Scar, don't put mom and dad through what you did last time, I actually like this place, I'm not lying for you anymore" Jason walks off to the bathroom, leaving Scarlet alone in the hallway

* * *

Later that evening Scarlett is on her roof looking up the sky

"It's almost full I should Mo—"

"Scarlett" she hears her dad call and he's on the roof

"Dad" Scarlett says surprised

"If you wanted to see the moon with Blair your mother and I would have let you" he says and Scarlett just looks at him so he talks again "I know your mother and I have been strict with you, but it's only cause we care" he sits next to her

"I know dad" Scarlett finally talks

"To be honest we we're a little scared when you quit cheerleading at the beginning of this year" he tells her

"I understand, I put you guys through a lot back in reefside but I promise you guys I'm in a better place now" Scarlett puts a hand on his shoulder

"We see that now so we've decided this summer to extended you curfew to 1am" Scarlett doesn't give him the reaction he was expecting "Something wrong?"

"No, um I'm grateful you guys are trusting me but I won't be needing that extension, I don't plan to stay out long" she tells him

"And that's how we know we can trust you" he puts his arm around Scarlett and gives her a kiss on her forehead "We love you"

"I love you guys too"

"Look it's completely red now" her dad points to the moon

Scarlett tenses up expecting something to happen but nothing happens _"Maybe we we're wrong"_ she thinks to herself

"It looks pretty cool" her dad says

"It does, I'm glad I saw it with you dad" Scarlett leans on her dad

* * *

While nothing may have been happening near Scarlett, deep in the woods the moon cast its red shadow on a statue, the statue begins to crack. It breaks woman comes out from the statue

"Finally I'm free again" the women laughs evily


End file.
